


桃花源

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 4103夏光误入桃花源的故事有🚗，三批预警，不做人预警看了就别骂
Relationships: 之焉, 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	桃花源

夏之光迷路了。  
心血来潮趁着休假一个人跑去hiking，哪知道五月初的山里动不动就起雾，走到半山腰的时候周围突然白茫茫一片，来路去途都看不分明。他又不肯原地呆着，只能靠感觉摸着路走，脚一崴整个身体失去重心，他心里骂出一句“卧槽”，人就连滚带翻的往下坠，最后失去了意识。

“喂，喂——”夏之光感觉有人在拍他。他缓缓睁开眼，模模糊糊看到有个人弯着腰看他。他想挪一下身子，后背却一阵刺痛，龇牙咧嘴的哼了一声。对方凑近了些，说，“你还好吗？”眼前是个十几岁的少年，银色头发，圆圆的脸上满是担心。少年又回头喊了一声，“磊哥，你快过来——，这里有个人快要死了”。草你妈，你才要死了。夏之光心里骂了一句，五官却早就因为疼痛而皱成一团。我不会真的要死在这里吧。他不禁开始担心。  
那个叫“磊哥”的走过来。看上去跟夏之光一般大，脸极瘦且白，下巴尖翘，一身黑衣下身型薄薄的，看上去没什么生气。夏之光又看了眼圆脸少年，少年穿着一身的白衣。我日！黑白无常吗？！他差点吓失禁。  
“磊哥”蹲下来在他身上一通按，一边问“这里痛不痛？这里呢？这儿呢？…”  
“不痛，有点，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊卧槽卧槽别按好痛…”  
“先背回去吧。他扭了脚踝和后腰，背上也受了点伤，不过估计问题不大”，“磊哥”回头跟圆脸说，“躺几天就没事了”。  
夏之光愣怔了下，连忙道谢。心想，没死！遇着好人了！感谢老天爷！！

“磊哥”劲儿还挺大，一路把夏之光背回了一间土屋，中间气儿都不带喘的。圆脸负责搬运夏之光的大背包，那背包也不太重，圆脸到家却满脸的汗。  
夏之光被安顿到里屋的床上，屋子里除了这张旧旧的木床基本也没啥别的家具，只有房间中间孤零零站着一张桌子和桌上的煤油灯。这么复古？夏之光暗暗想。又突然想起什么对着还在一边帮他收拾的圆脸说，“小孩，你叫什么？”  
“我叫焉嘉“少年抬头笑眯眯的说。圆脸笑起来还挺好看钱，眼睛大大亮亮的，嘴唇上有点肉，红红的像果冻一样。头发也染得一丝不苟，他很少看到能染的这么银的非主流。  
“哦，焉嘉…那，你那个哥哥呢？”  
“他叫赵磊“，少年憨憨的擦擦脑门上的汗，接着说，“你叫我焉焉就好”。  
“哦，焉焉…”，像个女孩儿的名字，“你帮我把包拿过来一下好吗？”  
焉嘉很听话的把包抱过来放到夏之光身边。夏之光吃力的撑起上半身，少年见状赶紧挪了挪屁股过来扶他。夏之光在包里掏了半天总算找到手机。  
“这是什么“焉嘉问，满脸好奇的往夏之光这边挨过来。  
“手机啊，我得拨个110“，夏之光按了一下屏幕解锁键，屏幕上出现一个红色闪动的电池。一旁的焉嘉还在怔怔看着夏之光手上的东西，小声念叨着“手…机？啥？“  
夏之光说，“焉焉，电源在哪里呀？我手机没电了”。  
“电”？  
“对啊”。  
“不知道…”  
“…啊？”夏之光又重新环顾了一下这间屋子，墙面上光秃秃的，一个插座也没看到。村村通怎么漏了这里？！

除了不能给手机充电，夏之光在这山里躺着还是挺爽。平日有焉嘉忙前忙后的听他使唤，赵磊每天出门总能弄回来一顿新鲜的野菜野鸡野鱼和草药。今天煲个鸡汤明天烧个鱼配着草药，再由焉嘉一口一口喂给他。吃饱喝足再睡一觉，除了玩不了手机，不能更舒服了。  
他养了几天身上的伤好了不少，精神也比之前好。又因为白天吃了睡睡了吃，到了晚上跟夜猫子一样的耳清目明睡不着觉。  
半夜的时候，他听到屋外传来一点点细碎的哭声。像焉嘉的声音。过了一会儿又没了。  
第二天焉嘉给他喂饭，夏之光说，“焉焉，你说梦话你知道吗？”  
“啊？有吗？”焉嘉看着他，表情懵懵的，“磊哥没告诉过我我说梦话”。  
“说的说的。也不是梦话，就是梦哭。我昨天半夜听到你哭，肯定是做了什么噩梦吧”，夏之光又诚恳又心疼的摸摸焉嘉的头。  
焉嘉低着头，脸上粉粉一层红晕。支支吾吾的说，“嗯…我…那我以后小点声”。  
“傻孩子，梦话自己还能控制的吗”，夏光看到焉嘉那样心更疼了，说，“你尽管哭，你光哥睡眠好，雷打不动”，顿了顿有觉得这话不太对，赶紧更正道，“不对不对，以后不做噩梦，都做美梦，好不好”。  
焉栩嘉抬头，笑得傻呼呼的跟他点头。

又养了几天，夏之光终于可以下床。他活动了活动腰，已经完全没什么痛感。再复复健，可以让赵磊带我出山了。他想。这几天晚上，焉嘉的哭声也不太有了。真好。  
晚上三个人坐在外屋吃饭。赵磊手艺好，夏之光终于能自己拿着碗筷，一下控制不住节奏，狼吞虎咽的就把饭扒完了。吃饱喝足他开始观察另外两个人，之前一直躺着，很少有机会这样近距离的看看自己的恩人——赵磊吃饭讲究，细嚼慢咽，经常给焉嘉夹菜。焉嘉喜欢吃鱼，赵磊就把刺都挑干净再夹到焉嘉碗里。焉嘉笑眯眯的吃着鱼，甜甜的说“谢谢磊哥”。  
唉，真好，兄友弟恭！夏之光在心里暗暗感叹，又想起自己职场上险象环生的每一天，觉得实在是羡慕。他脱口而出，“好羡慕你们兄弟俩，我挣够钱了也搬到山里来。每天有好吃的，人也淳朴“。赵磊朝他笑笑没说话。焉嘉兴奋的说，“好呀好呀，光哥以后跟我们做邻居”。  
“好“夏之光重重点了点头。真好哇，像桃花源一样。他又看向赵磊和焉栩嘉，突然发现赵磊脖颈上两颗红色印子，赶紧说，“我出了山给你们寄点蚊香。你看你们这里的蚊子，咬出的包颜色也太深了吧”。  
赵磊尴尬的摸摸了自己的脖子，又看了眼旁边突然埋头扒饭的焉嘉，笑笑说，“嗯，是呀。那谢谢你哦“。  
“放心吧”，夏之光拍拍胸脯，“你救了我的命我不能连蚊香也出不起”，又说，“你学医的吧？你那些药真厉害，我都没想到我好的这么快”。  
焉嘉抬起头满眼星星的说，“磊哥可厉害啦，我上次被狼咬了，也是他救好我的”。  
夏之光看着赵磊折服的点头，连声佩服到，“牛逼牛逼”。

不过半夜的时候焉嘉的哭声又响了起来。这次比以前声音都大。这个赵磊，跟焉嘉挤一个屋子，怎么也不安抚一下，不是挺细心的吗平时。夏之光想着从床上翻身下来，穿好拖鞋就往对门儿赶过去。  
等他走近，发现赵磊和焉嘉的房间门半掩遮，里面透出一点儿昏黄的煤油灯光。近距离的听，焉嘉的声音与其说是哭声不如说是呻吟声。他夏之光也早就过了不通人事的年纪，马上意识到屋子里正在发生什么事。他联想到上次他问焉嘉为什么哭的时候焉嘉羞赧的样子又想到今天赵磊脖子上那两个蚊子包。心里大骂自己傻逼，多事。但他脚倒是像钉在了地上一样挪不动步子。  
焉嘉的喘息越来越重，带着哭腔的喊“哥哥，磊哥”。夏之光站在门外觉得浑身燥的很，下半身也早就有了反应。他想起焉嘉果冻一样的红嘴唇，不知道现在是哪副光景。被操成这样，应该是水汪汪湿乎乎的吧。他鬼使神差的又往门缝走近了些，轻手轻脚的把门往里推了推。抱着门边往里看——焉嘉背对着门分着两腿跪在赵磊身上，后面插着赵磊的性器。赵磊抱着他一上一下的动，白花花的屁股被撞得乱颤。上身早就没了骨头一样的伏着赵磊，脑袋耷拉在赵磊的颈侧，断断续续的继续叫。间或又被自己的口水呛到，发出几声变调的咳声。  
夏之光吞了吞口水，手不自觉的往自己的下身滑，那里早就硬的不像话。他看着焉嘉被操的发红的后背正准备给自己撸一管，抬头发现赵磊正含着笑盯着他。他差点吓得软掉，赵磊却在嘴边给他比了个嘘的动作，又动作很轻的朝他招手示意夏之光过去。  
夏之光着了魔一样的往床边走过去，又三两下把自己脱了个精光。他长腿一伸跨上床，还没等焉嘉反应过来，他就趴到焉嘉背上啃他的蝴蝶骨。焉嘉身体没力气，半天才把脑袋稍稍回过来。他后背上都是汗，咸咸涩涩的，皮肉都是软滑柔嫩的很。夏之光一边吸着焉嘉后背的软肉，一边一只手往前伸过去揉焉嘉的乳粒。另一只手捉住焉嘉回过头来的脖颈把手指伸进焉栩嘉的嘴巴里按着他的舌头搅动。  
赵磊的动作越来越快。夏之光配合着赵磊继续用手碾着焉嘉的乳头，一面直起身来按着焉嘉的脑袋接吻。焉嘉喘不过气，口水从嘴角往外流，夏之光一点点舔尽又用嘴封住焉栩嘉的呼吸。没一会儿，焉嘉就在两人之间窒息一般的高潮了。

赵磊轻轻揽住焉栩嘉，让夏之光在身后接住他。自己则把性器拔出来，又快速的勾起焉嘉的腰把人翻了个面。他抓着焉嘉的胯骨往自己身上带，又把性器重新插了进去，继续抽插。焉嘉软着身子没有反应，只剩嘴还在一张一合，夏之光捏着焉嘉的下巴让他抬头，轻声说，“焉焉，乖，帮哥哥含含”。说罢把自己涨得发紫的阴茎慢慢喂进了焉嘉的嘴里。  
口腔里有滑又热，夏之光忍不住开始挺着腰往人的喉头里插。焉嘉干呕了一下，涎液从嘴角流出来。夏之光看到这景象，瞬间觉得头皮发麻，加速了活动。焉嘉湿乎乎的嘴唇被耻毛磨砺的像要浸出血来。眼珠子里没了光，但被一层水汽盖住反而显得迷离，勾人魂魄。  
赵磊在焉嘉身后喘着气，双手捧着焉嘉的腰，大拇指深深的扣进焉嘉的臀肉里。他身体精瘦，上身的肌肉紧紧抱着骨架，又因为情热而涨红。他加快速度抽插，焉嘉被操的身体一点点的往前送，嘴巴又把夏之光缠得更深更紧。最后夏之光和赵磊一前一后的射在了焉嘉的两张嘴里。

三人都脱力的躺在床上，焉嘉的身体还是软绵绵的。他把脑袋偎在赵磊肩膀上。夏之光看着身边光裸着身子的两人感到一种诡异的亲密感。他突然觉得有点冷，不知哪里吹来一阵山风，回头看窗户明明关好了。他也侧身过去抱住焉嘉。焉嘉回头看着他笑，他也笑，又亲了一下焉嘉的眼睛。赵磊在一旁看着他俩，又伸手帮夏之光拨了拨前额汗湿的头发。煤油灯的光模糊又摇晃，迷迷糊糊的，没一会儿，夏之光就睡了过去。

“喂，喂，醒醒”。夏之光被一阵拍打弄醒。睁眼一看，自己躺在一片林子里，身侧是满是苔藓的峭壁。眼前站了几个穿着迷彩服的人。夏之光猛的抬头赶想看眼自己是不是光着的。头一动，连着背后一下尖锐的刺痛。“别动别动。不想高位截瘫昂就让我们来“。一个年纪大一些的迷彩服说道。夏之光脑子一片混乱。什么情况？焉嘉和赵磊呢？床呢？房子呢？我的伤不是好了吗？什么鬼？！  
被救难队推着上救护车的时候夏之光隐约听见有两个人在那里议论——“操，你看到了吗”“看到了，真有劲儿，快死了还能做春梦””那叫回光返照”。夏之光往自己裤裆一摸，一把黏糊糊的东西。日！他骂了出了声。

在医院躺了半个月他也没想明白到底怎么回事。同事张齐来看他，说，你命真大，我听我哥们儿说那山里可邪乎了，住了一黑一白两只狐狸，凶的很，狼都不敢惹，专门吃人。夏之光听了心里一惊。又自己觉得可笑，什么年代了还搞着迷信？  
一天护士给他送来洗干净的换下来的衣服。突然很惊讶的从上面拉出一根半长的银发，说，哇，银色的头发，哥你以前这么前卫呢？夏之光看着那跟头发下巴差点掉下来。他几个晚上都睡不好。最后没办法，出院找了个传说中的大师帮忙看。  
大师说，你再说一遍？他叫啥？  
赵磊。夏之光又报了一遍名字。  
滚滚滚！不信我可以，别来闹场。我最讨厌你们这些年轻人，自己看不惯还不让别人吃饭了？！半仙气的直瞪眼，接着骂道，信你娘的狐狸精会给自己取名字叫赵磊！

fin.


End file.
